


睡眠与饭

by zayden



Series: Eat the King吃了国王 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i ship them so hard, like sososo hard icanteven
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丢卡利翁便是来自更北地方的那只独狼，彼时整个贝肯镇都没人晓得他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	睡眠与饭

睡眠与饭

保罗·策兰

 

_夜的气息是你的床单，黑暗与你共眠。_

_它擦你的踝骨和鬓角，唤醒你懂得生活和睡眠，_

_它从词语，从愿望和思想，跟踪你，_

_它跟其中每一个睡觉，诱你出巢。_

_它梳你睫毛上的盐，给你端到桌上，_

_而玫瑰般的，那旧日的影和水，_

_它也给你斟上。_

 

 

 

丢卡利翁便是来自更北地方的那只独狼，彼时整个贝肯镇都没人晓得他。彼得也不认识他，只能从对方自他侧身投来的视线揣测几分他在这里的目的。

他嗅起来急躁又疯癫，偏偏面上冷静又苍白，他操着一口英伦口音，但从不给予任何人半点绅士的礼节，只在彼得靠近时松懈嘴角；他是独狼，却是一头阿尔法独狼。

这是前所未有的。

彼得因好奇和警惕接近他，而后又接受对方回礼般的试探。他们在树林间化作狼型，一只巨大沉静，一只偏小懒厌，在层层叠叠的落叶和泥土间彼此深嗅又彼此撕咬；在棕榈树叶间无声又快速的穿梭，彼此远离又彼此搜寻；在巨鹿惊动而狂奔过林间时互相挑衅，捕猎同一只猎物又在最后关克扑向对方。

彼得总以为丢卡利翁危险异常，在最糟糕也是最好的的那方面。他拿獠牙去亲吻彼得血迹斑斑的嘴唇，他以粗糙的舌条戳刺彼得的乳头，他用滚烫的阴茎将彼得钉入湿润的树叶和泥土中；他以阿尔法的红眼凝视彼得狼化的侧脸，他凭稳如磐石的双臂为彼得捕捉风和雷电，他用利爪为彼得掬起树影和溪水。

而后他用动人的嗓音跟玫瑰般的说辞告诉彼得他得杀人、他得放火、他得离开。

彼得在丢卡利翁能做其中的任何一件事之前自他双臂间跃起，獠牙同利爪对准那巨狼，愤怒的将丢卡利翁撕开，撕扯他的四肢，抓裂他的腹腔，挖出他的眼珠又恨恨的嚼碎入腹。

只下一秒，那阿尔法狼便恢复如常。惟独捂着破碎的眼睛，他沉默不语，看起来恼怒又悲伤，彼得在他伸手前远远逃开，在听见那沉闷踉跄的脚步声和绵长狼叫声朝反方向踱去时才记起呼吸。

 

*

 

彼得自以为已经摆脱了那只疯狂自大的独狼，但随即又发现他无处不在，他在贝肯镇的树林间喃喃细语，他躲在彼得的大学宿舍楼下的一团树影中，他掩于水池中的破碎波纹之下，他隐藏在流逝时间的砂砾之中，偶尔抬头露出一双血迹斑斑的红眼，目光凌厉又贪婪，疯癫却深情。

彼得认为自己已徘徊在疯癫与理智的边缘，顽固揪着最后一根稻草，却不确定究竟哪一边才是对的。

 

*

 

丢卡利翁没有藏于那场鬼魅一般的大火之中，彼得在。

他先被窒息捉住，而后又轮到疼痛，最后他被扔进深渊，承受着无尽黑暗和烈火的折磨。他的身体逐渐破碎，精神濒临崩塌，他已然步入疯癫，偶尔的清明仅为痛苦的拨料。

有那么一次，彼得幻影般瞧见丢卡利翁那双阴森的破碎红眼自深渊裂口向下窥探，那双曾经为他捕风捉影的野兽利爪探入黑暗里，一把揪住他、提起他，捆住他。

那根湿而热的舌条色情滑过他的左脸，吻过他的破碎眼睑，有恶意舔着他耷拉的睫毛，再自焦黑的唇角一路深入口腔，吻吮他的舌尖又啃咬他的下唇，将舌条上咸湿的盐和血一并喂给彼得自己。

丢卡利翁在结束后悄声呼唤他，深情又严谨，命令他：睡。彼得本来便闭着眼，他乖乖阖上第二层眼睑，更为浓的黑暗裹挟而来，叫他不确定自己究竟是在深渊里还是外。

 

*

 

而后彼得苏醒，他在黑暗中彻夜沉思，将自己打破又重组，将遗落的碎片肆意丢弃，剩余下来则拿来策划，掠夺，以及谋杀。

这可不能更美妙了！欧米伽，贝塔，阿尔法，那三螺旋纹于自己心上，足以叫彼得兴奋的彻夜难眠，因为在深渊里他已睡过了点。

而他自打他逃出那深渊后，丢卡利翁的身影不知所踪，他不在树林间、不在阴影里、不在水纹中。

偶尔一次，彼得照过镜子，抬头的瞬间忽然看见那头独狼的影子，这让他起疑心。再一次的，彼得在同那聪明的多话男孩交谈时，无意瞥见车窗后视镜里、浮现出丢卡利翁的脸，破碎红眼凝视着彼得，嘴边挂着一个漫不经心的微笑。

而到了夜晚，彼得的梦境愈发频繁。他在一团模糊的黑暗和光之中，丢卡利翁笼罩在他身上，呼吸滚烫，唇舌炙热，獠牙锋利，指甲抓挠，阴茎坚硬。在梦境里彼得无从抗拒，甚至不想去抗拒，他看着那双破碎红眼仇恨的凝视自己，下一秒又如同一面裂开的镜面般破碎开去。惊醒瞬间彼得从床上弹起，浑身冷汗，阴茎半硬，他替自己以手发泄出来，与此同时眉头紧皱，下唇咬紧，不敢让那深渊名字泄露半点。

彼得告诉自己那不过是个影子，他早已学会如何逃离那更为可怕的实体。

 

*

 

彼得跟丢卡利翁太久没见，但又可以说他们一直在一起，那曾经的阿尔法独狼跟从彼得自那个散发着麝香的树林到了焦烟浓烈的大宅，又自黑暗深渊伴随彼得一路爬上复仇顶点。

但那幻影化作现实倒是头一回。

那时丢卡利翁已经领着他的阿尔法狼群来到了贝肯镇，他们从未正面交锋过，彼得想方设法确保了这点。

直到在结束前的那一晚，彼得在再次自那滚烫的梦境中惊醒，他猛地睁开眼睛，自混沌中转醒，随即意识到有一团阴影埋藏在夜色黑暗之中，空气中散播开去铁腥的味道便是唤醒他的根由，而彼得的脚踝被紧握着，他无声抬头，恰巧看见那黑暗正抬头看他，红眼破碎，獠牙泛光，与此同时手里发力把对方轻柔拽向后方，彼得一声不吭，直到他的双腿挂在床尾，膝盖中间夹着一个高温那黑影才停。

那利爪松开彼得的脚踝，转而抚摸上他的脸颊，彼得稳住自己的呼吸，瞳孔下意识的缩小又放大，思索着现假装睡着是否还能有效，他晓得那双破碎红眼是看不到这些的。

“我嗅得到，”那团黑暗忽然出声，依然是英伦口音，红眼尽管破碎但依然闪烁。“我嗅得到恐惧。”

“醒醒彼得，”丢卡利翁的语气轻快的很，不过彼得此刻只想 _逃逃逃_ ，“你已经睡得够多啦，是时候起床啦。”

 

 

 

 

 Fin


End file.
